


One General, one woman. One Chair.

by Loveforthestory



Series: More from Revolution [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, General Matheson, Sexual Content, one chair, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miles Matheson lets the day burn behind him with a drink in his hands, he did not expect to find Nora with him. </p><p>Set in epsiode 1x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One General, one woman. One Chair.

**Now I am rewatching I wanted to explore more from Revolution and add more to scenes that I really love. Or create more back story for an episode or scene . Because there are so many great characters and stories within the story of Revolution. This one was inspired by that one scene with Nora and Miles in episode 16 from season one, The Love boat**

Rebel -Georgian Coalition Camp,

Ashland Kentucky

A long day was about to turn into an ever longer night laying ahead of him. Miles Matheson shut the door of his private quarters behind him. The fact that he even had a private quarter with an actual bed, a curtsey of Kelly herself.

He walked over to a small table and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. It had been a long day. Mostly spent on a boat with Neville, nipples and Charlie crashing through his layers formed through the years of guilt, what he had done, who he was and now is. A boat filled with so much crap, that it made the titanic disaster look like a tiny incident.

He had to deal with Neville again, barging into his improvised office in this improvised camps of tents and containers, shielded from trees right here in Kentucky, Georgia. There had been maps of the area on his table and a brother out there he was at war with on his mind.

He stood in front of the asshole. He was happy to explain to Tom Neville again, that he was smarter than him. He had put him back into his place with Charlie right behind Neville, her gun straight at the son of a bitches head and nipples looking like some love struck teenager behind her. Neville's look of realisation how things were and that he could wave that stupid ass gun of his at him but that it would not matter one damn thing, was just icing on the cake.

Charlie, she was learning. fast. Changing in something he needed her to be and wanted to save her from at the same time.

From becoming him. Some dead eyed version of him.

But he needed her to stay the hell alive. So he pushed her. As hard as he could. Keeping her away from dark secrets in his heart and mind and past, but loosing that battle fast.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey. A small candle was casting a soft glowing light on the amber liquid content of the drink.

He sat his ass down next to the small table. His jacket around the back of his chair. He was about to take a swig from his glass. The only defence he had against the images and guilt creeping in. The one thing that kept Ben, Bass, Charlie, Rachel, all that he had done, out.

Now he was a General again, the whiskey was there at the end of the night again. The brother he once fought with not. The moment Miles pushed Bass out, Charlie came crashing back into his mind. The way he had yelled at her at that damn boat, the way she had demanded him to be more. Be who he used to be, when he was a marine and he still believed in a system that balanced the world.

They way he kept disappointing her like a sharp blade against his throat over and over again. Making it impossible to swallow.

'Hey,' The voice of another woman close in the room with him. Too close. Way too close.

'Still leaving?' He answered her without looking at her. He was pretty sure she was pretty much already out of the door, after all the bullshit earlier on that boat. Her eyes had been another set of eyes he could see the loathing and disappointed for him being who he was reflected in, only this voice belonged to a set of dark brown eyes, instead of blue ones.

'Wanna hear a secret?' Nora's voice was warm, just like the way the light of the candles played with her skin.

Miles had been ready to face all kinds of shit, but not for what he saw when he turned around in his chair. The glass still in his hand.

Nora was standing behind him. Standing at the other side of a room with her hair down, falling right over the curves of her breasts. Leaving him to take in one hell of a view of the curve of her belly, black panties, soft curves of her thighs and a shirt hanging open. Miles felt a stir right in his chest that shot to his groin.

When Nora caught his eyes, eyes she knew so well, she watched an almost sad longing in it when his eyes moved over her body. Almost like an animal that was cornered with more broody sadness. His shoulders were tensed, and she could read his mind and she knew Miles was unsure about what she she was about to do.

'Okay,' He answered her, his voice and heart raw and open as he followed Nora with his eyes as she walked over to him, moving right in front of him. he had had her, many times. Hard, fast, passion, raw lust. But his hands were unable to move to her sides and skin.

He put the glass down on the table next to him.

'You are not such a bad guy Miles.' She stood right in front of him, with deep dark eyes, her hair falling down her shoulders.

Miles was still unable to move. He had been sure he had lost her after today and somehow he had already welcomed to familiar feeling of being looked at with loathing. It was easier than feeling what she was breaking loose inside of him now.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.' Her eyes held a small smile as she watched Miles eyes go from her eyes back to her belly and back again over her breasts that were still covered with her long soft hairs. This was the look with burning darkness in those eyes of him she knew. She felt her core pulsate in response.

Miles was caught between being the General again, at being the one who burned down this world and this woman's eyes.

Nora.

She watched Miles' chest move, his heartbeat accelerating. She felt how the spot right between her thighs was already asking for his fingers, fingers that knew her.

Nora moved her shirt over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor. She gave him a glimpse of small round breasts and hard nipples between long flowing hair in browns and golden. Miles felt his cock stir as Nora moved towards him with nothing but those black panties.

She moved one leg over his large legs, placing herself right on his lap. Neither of them stopped watching the other as Miles felt her weight on his lap and she felt his cock against the fabric of her panties.

Her legs were on either side of her as Miles finally made a move and his hands moved through her hair, pushing it back. Exposing her breasts that almost touched his shirt and hard chest.

Nora's hand went to his strong defined shoulder and then moved over his arm. She rushed his hand where she needed him, right on her thigh. Showing him one more time she needed him, wanted him. She invited him to her body and herself.

It was the last moment of permission Miles needed from her. To know she was in. To know he could have her. Tonight. He kissed her deeper, their lips touching. Their tongues on their way to exploring each other.

He pushed Nora further onto his lap with determined hands and strong arms, easily shifting her weight slowly to his cock hardened for the need of her wet warmth. And when Nora felt the rhythm change between them, she could only lose herself in his kiss more. Her hands were around his neck.

The moment his hand went to her shoulder, pulling her in even more, there was fire and burning whiskey in his kiss.

Slow passion and lingering hands turned into a hard kiss.

She knew his hands, her body was remembered them again.

Miles felt the small weight of her tits against her chest as he could not stop this anymore. She was adjusting her weight on his lap. Her pussy close to his cock firing through his mind. His fingers starting to remember sticky wetness and swollen skin.

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her neck, as it disappeared under her hair to angle her so he had better access. She kissed him, woke up his cock even more. Miles traced a line with his large hand from her neck to her collarbone. Nora moved one hand over the scar a bit under his right collarbone. She knew that scar. Battle right outside Philly. Miles cupped one breast as her hands moved onto and over his chest. Nora tilted her head back as he played with the line of black panties.

The moment he let them slip in, and there was a slow look burning between them she let out a deep moan, a sigh of need rushing through her.

He worked her clit, moved his fingers through wetness and warmth. She just closed her eyes and let him do what he was good at. Large fingers inside of her now, the palm of his hand in between her thighs, brushing her golden brown curls.

She arched her back and let go, one of Miles' hands on her back. Holding her in place with him. When she opened her eyes she watched Miles watching her. Only her. She felt her orgasm build up inside of her, but she slowed down the movements of her hips to swirl her core around his fingers and started to work on his pants.

Miles' burning eyes exploded the moment she found his cock waiting for her. She stroked him, as his cock was hard right between her thighs.

'Hell... Nora...' His voice was almost as dark with lust for her as his eyes.

He placed his hands right under her ass as he could not take this anymore. He pulled her towards his chest, lining her up above his cock.

With one thrust he moved inside of her. Nora was letting her body slowly move over his cock. Miles was met with a deep groan and sigh from Nora as he pushed slowly but with one goal in mind into her. He knew she liked it slow, as he buried himself inside of her. His fingers still cupped around her ass.

With her legs dangling in the air, sitting on his lap and his cock strong and hard inside of her, Miles guided her up and down as she felt how he stretched her. He sucked on her breasts, and his large hands moved up and down her sides and back.

He fucked her harder.

Every time he pushed deeper inside of her, her feet moved higher from the floor. Leaving her to ride another wave of his cock inside of her.

When they both needed more, Miles placed his boots more strongly on the floor as he fucked her harder. Nora felt her orgasm close in again, and this time, she let it take her. Miles watched her come, unable to not look at her. He was groaning with her, as sweat was dripping from his neck to his chest. He buried his cock inside of her one more time before he pulled out, and came all over her lower belly with a agonizing growl of satisfaction.

They were both breathing hard, watching the other. Sitting in that one chair.

Later, when there had been a new kiss and more hunger, he simply kissed her. Then he stood up with her in his arms and put her on her feet next to the chair, next to him. Next to the wooden table next to them. He had turned her around. Moved her hair over her shoulder. Bend her over the desk that was standing next to them and buried his nose in her hair as he filled her with one hard thrust.

Eventually, Nora fell asleep with Miles in a bed in the corner of the room. He had not asked her to stay, but he did not have to. They both knew she would. She lay there, remembering his smell from days so long ago they felt like a different life. A deep warm manly scent. Whiskey, and warm morning sleep there in the nook of his neck.

Somehow their bodies remembered how it all used to be. Miles felt the weight of a woman, of Nora, next to him, the familiar curves of her body so close. Her naked legs brushing his thighs. He felt his cock already demand more from her as he was pulled into sleep with whiskey, his cock remembering coming all over her back and the scent of Nora on his skin.

Miles hand was on her lower back. His chest hair was brushing against her cheek. She let herself fall asleep against him. Feeling the soreness of being fucked slow on that chair and hard bend over on that table. The way Miles was, the way Miles fucked.

This night, He let her close. She let him in.

This life, it was a dangerous life. She could already feel it would not last. Too much was at stake. Love meant too much risk of losing.

And Miles Matheson, even now after all these years, even now she knew there was another woman back in his life, on the edge of his mind, she cared for him.

Nora gave herself a couple of hours of sleep here in this silent camp in Georgia. Birds making nightly sounds in a silent forest where they would wait for a new day, a new fight.

She knew Miles would wake her up again with his cock hard against her thigh. Demanding her again, giving her everything he could with deep thrusts and large hands as their need for the other in the middle of the night was always so much more violent.

For now she slept in large arms. In arms with skin sweaty against hers.

Tomorrow she would be the first to leave the bed, this bed. Him.

But for now, she let Miles hold her, as her slender hand touched and went through the hairs on his chest. His taller body stretched out next to her, as he was already asleep under cool sheets. She pressed a soft kiss on his stomach as she took in the scent that was Miles there in the crook of his neck.

 


End file.
